


Blake day

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: Blake spends the day with Apollo.





	1. Babysitting Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a little one shot because I know people need some simple fluff in their lives

“Apollo come on you have to get dressed” Gwen said trying to catch Apollo as he ran around the living room.

“No Apollo play” He shouted as he ran off.

“At least give Mama her phone back” Gwen pleaded.

Gwen sighed as she saw Apollo climbing up the step to go into the kitchen. By the time she got to the kitchen Apollo was sat on the floor, on top of one of his favourite blankets, playing with Gwen’s phone pretending to answer it and talk to people.

“Blakie” Apollo giggled down the phone.

Gwen sighed as she started walking over to her baby.

“I know I miss Blakie too” Gwen said trying to gouge her phone from Apollo.

It wasn’t until she heard the faint twang of his southern accent that she realised he was actually on the phone having a full blown conversation with Apollo.

She could hear Blake ask Apollo to put his Mama on and he did handing the phone over.

“So you miss me huh?” Blake teased as he heard Gwen’s breath down the phone.

“Yes I miss you. I wish I could just talk to you all the time” Gwen revealed.

“Me too baby me too. What’s happening today?”

“Apollo is being a little terror. Were you this bad when you were younger? Wait I don’t even want to know. How’s packing going?”

“well I taped all the boxes so now I just have to put my stuff in them so okay I guess. How is my lil cowboy being a terror?”

“Well as you can guess he took my phone and he won’t get dressed and I have that parcel coming to yours today and I have to go down to the studio to sort some stuff out for the series I’m producing. It’s just stressful” Gwen admitted taking a deep breath.

“Hey babe, put ‘Pollo on”

Gwen was going to question him but she needed all of her energy for the day so instead she crouched back down to her little cowboy and held the phone to his ear.

“Blakie wants to talk to you” Gwen whispered.

After two minutes of conversation, Apollo was pushing the phone away and standing up walking towards the stairs.

“Mama get dressed now” Apollo said looking at Gwen who was still crouched on the floor.

“What did you say to him?” Gwen said as she followed Apollo watching him climb the stairs like they were a mountain.

“I asked him if he wanted to spend the day with me, but he had to get dressed first” Blake said down the phone.

“You don’t have to watch him. I’ll be fine.”

“Excuse me it’s cowboy day. You can’t withhold my rights to spend the day with a fellow cowboy” Gwen burst out giggling at his answer. “I’ll pick him up in an hour” Blake said before reminding Gwen he loved her and hanging up.

Apollo was stood at the top of the stairs waiting for his mom. Gwen finally reached him and took his hand leading him to his bedroom to pick an outfit out.

Half an hour later, Apollo all dressed with his nappy bag packed with some tubs of fruit and a bottle, he was set to go.  He was sat playing on the floor with Gingerbread when he heard a second set of claws running across the marble floor.

“BETTY!” he shouted, leading Betty to him.

Betty jumped on Apollo’s little body licking him and nuzzling into him before running around with Gingerbread as Apollo tried to keep up.

“Sorry babe, she heard his name and wouldn’t leave me alone” Blake said as he walked into the kitchen kissing Gwen’s head.

Gwen wrapped her arms around him, taking in a deep breath of his manly scent.

“It’s fine, as long as you’re here” Gwen said kissing the bottom of Blake’s scruff.

Gwen made Blake a coffee just the way he liked it while she filled him in on what was happening and what needed to happen with Apollo.

“Right so my first day with Apollo starts now” Blake said whistling for Betty.

Betty ran in first followed by Gingerbread and finally Apollo stumbled in.

“Are you ready to go?” Blake asked.

“Gingy come to?” Apollo said looking for her lead, instead deciding to grab hold of her and squeeze.

“Apollo be careful” Gwen said.

“Okay sure we’ll bring her too.” Blake said grabbing his baby bag.

Gwen raised her eyebrow and Blake just shrugged.

Apollo walked over to Blake and took his hand (well little finger) in his tiny hand and followed him to the car. Gingerbread and Betty were already running around the front yard. Blake put Apollo’s bag in the front, and adjusted the car seat that Gwen had bought for his car.

“Apollo are you going to say bye to Mama?” Blake said opening the doors and watching the dogs pile in.

Apollo was trying to climb into the car. Blake pulled him up and seated him in his car seat and started to buckle him in. Betty had her head resting on Apollo’s near, occasionally licking him while Blake said bye to Gwen.  Kissing her soft plump lips Blake got in the car and watched as Gwen leaned into the back to say bye to Apollo, who was more concerned about setting off.

 

Arriving at Blake’s place Apollo was giggling and laughing as Blake let him unlock the door and ring the doorbell. Blake pulled Apollo onto his shoulders and walked into the kitchen, setting Apollo’s bag down and opening the back door for the dogs. Apollo had a death grip on Blake’s hair and that’s when Blake realised that after today was over he was going to be left with a headache.

“Okay ‘Pollo are you going to help me pack?” Blake asked setting him on the counter.

Apollo nodded waiting to go help.

 

Two hours later, Blake got a text from Gwen asking how everything was going.  Blake sent her a picture of Apollo laid snuggled with Betty and Gingerbread on the couch his favourite orange and white blanket draped over him as he napped.

Blake knew Gwen’s heart would crack at the scene.

Blake was packing him living room up looking at the small memorabilia collection he had gained over the years. Pictures of him and his family. A picture of Richie along with his lucky baseball. 

Blake was so wrapped up in looking at his brother’s picture while holding the baseball he didn’t see Apollo sit up, his eyes racing open.

Blake turned around like he heard a shotgun go off as soon as Apollo began crying. Scooping him up Blake pulled him onto his lap, gently rocking him trying to rid the tears cascading down his face.

“Hey buddy, it’s okay you don’t need tears. I’m here. Blake’s here” He said kissing the crown of his head.

“You know my brother would have loved you, and your brothers. And especially your Mama. He would have told me I finally got it right. That I was finally living life like I am meant to. With the perfect little family.” Blake admitted.

“What… What is his name?” Apollo said his hands landing on Blake’s heart.

“His name was Richie. Look his picture is here” Blake said moving down to the floor, Apollo still in his lap.

Blake showed him the picture before handing him the baseball.

“This was his baseball too. His lucky one. He took it everywhere, and I mean everywhere. If he had a date or an exam or he was nervous. It was the last thing my dad gave him before our Mama and Daddy spilt up” Blake explained.

Apollo leaned down to the picture still in Blake’s hand, his wet lips connecting with the picture, right where Richie’s head was.

“Love you uncle Richie” Apollo said before hugging Blake tight, almost as though he was a life line.

“You’re such a sweet boy” Blake whispered kissing Apollo’s cheek. “Shall we get you some fruit?”

Apollo nodded and Blake took him to the kitchen placing him on the floor to get some fruit that Gwen had prepared. Blake didn’t have a highchair or much baby stuff, only what Gwen had brought over with Apollo, because to be honest he didn’t think he’d ever have a family like he does now. So instead the two boys sat on the floor eating some strawberries and apples, the baseball held tightly in Apollo’s grasp.

 

Gwen’s packaged had arrived and Blake had packed most of his boxes ready to move into his new home. He walked back into the living room to fine Apollo gone. Blake’s heart was racing as she scanned the room. That was until he heard the boy’s giggle and saw the box giggle.

“Well I don’t know where ‘Pollo could have gone. Have you seen him Betty?” Blake asked and watched as her tail danced in the air.

“I’m going to have to call his mama” Blake said pulling his phone out.

“Here I am!” Apollo shouted as he jumped out from underneath the box.

“Wow cowboy you’re a great hider. I don’t think I would have ever found you if you had stayed hidden” Blake exaggerated.

 

Gwen finally came to collect her baby, walking into the living room to find Blake laid on the floor with a felt-tip in his hand drawing what Gwen thought was meant to be a flower, While Apollo was laid next to him doing what she hoped was a horse.

“Wow you boys have been busy” Gwen said straddling Blake’s back to get a closer look at their drawings, kissing his neck in the process.

“Blake took ‘Pollo to shops” Apollo said with a cheesy grin on his face.

“Well we needed colours” Blake said nonchalantly.

“You are a very special man Blake” Gwen said into his ear.

Blake’s smile reached his eyes.

 

Gwen checked her package and got Apollo’s stuff together, ready to go.

“Are you going to give Blake his ball back?” Gwen asked Apollo who was resting in her arms.

Apollo reluctantly held his arm out with the ball in his hand.

“You know what buddy; you look after it for Richie” Blake said rubbing his fingers through Apollo’s curls.

“Uncle Richie…  Right Mama” Apollo said turning his head to look at his mom who was crimson red.

“That’s right baby, Uncle Richie.” Gwen said.

Blake’s heart was too big for his chest, the emotion he felt right now was banging through his body begging to escape and he pulled Gwen in for a hug.

“I can’t wait to move in with you guys on Friday” Blake whispered.

 


	2. The Role of a Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake takes on the role of discipline as a father.

Gwen had just collected the boys from Gavin’s after a week of not seeing her babies Gwen couldn’t be any happier. Blake was waiting back at her place keeping an eye on the eggs. They were due to hatch at any moment. She hadn’t told the boys about the eggs or Blake so she was hoping it would be a nice surprise for them. Apollo was sat showing Zuma his toy dinosaur, while Zuma made dinosaur noises, their silliness was the only thing heard in the car, the radio was blocked out by Apollo’s innocent giggle.

Gwen looked in the rear-view mirror and grimaced as she saw King curled into himself looking out of the window, his face as cold as stone. He’d been like it ever since she picked him up. She didn’t get her usual hug, he blanked her as he got in the car and sat away from his brothers ignoring everything and everyone.

Gwen sighed as she pulled into the drive. The messy thing about divorce, it always affected the kids. Gwen got Apollo out of the car and his bag and followed the boys into the house, making a run for the sunroom, Apollo still in her arms. Gwen saw Blake sat on the floor with Gingy watching the eggs. Apollo squealed at the sight of Blake wriggling in Gwen’s arms to get to him. Blake caught Apollo in a hug just before he could trip and land on the incubator.

“Hey Bud, going to help us hatch some chicks?” Blake asked smiling down at Apollo.

“Yeah… Chicks, chicks” Apollo started chanting.

“Hey Pol why don’t you go tell your brothers?” Gwen said in her mommy voice.

As soon as he left Gwen sighed throwing herself on the black couch.

“What’s up babe?” Blake asked moving next to Gwen.

“King’s being really moody since I got him, he totally blanked me and the other two. I just don’t know what’s going on but I don’t want to overwhelm him” Gwen sighed.

“Okay, take a breath. He’s probably a bit emotional after the week with his dad and then a week with you. We’ll get him down here and maybe that will cheer him up. Don’t worry too much about it” Blake said pulling Gwen into a slightly awkward side hug.

They were just pulling away from each other when Apollo and Zuma came tearing into the room, King followed slowly behind. His face clearly moody. It reminded her so much of Gavin, the way he would brood at family events staring at her until she succumbed to his will and they left early.

“Hey boys, the chicks are going to be hatching soon. Want to help me get everything ready?” Blake questioned.

That seemed to perk King up. For now, at least. Gwen watched as they all went into the kitchen, following Blake. Gwen scooped Gingy up and played with his mass of curly fur watching as Apollo came in holding some towels, followed by King with a bowl of water and Zuma held snacks. Gwen chuckled at the sight. Apollo sitting as close as he could to the nest with the unhatched eggs. The incubator was ready and waiting for its new occupants.

When everyone was deadly silent the sound of small chirps could be heard, which got the boys more excited. Everyone was staring at the nest just waiting. That’s when the quiet cracking sound happened. The first chick to hatch, it was black and a bit slimy and noisy. Apollo waited for Blake to put him in the incubator before chirping like the chick, his face up close to the tiny bird. King’s face lit up with a smile as more and more birds started to hatch. Blake showed King and Zuma how to pick them up and put them in the incubator and helped Apollo to stroke one. Gwen was still seated on the couch with an egg in hand. It was the first egg she had found and she had claimed it as her own instantly. She could hear the chick from inside the egg and a smile tugged at her lips as it started to move. The chick pecking its way out.

Around an hour later and King was back to his moody self. Apollo had fallen asleep next to the incubator watching the chicks, while chirping at them. Zuma was helping Gwen prepare dinner and Blake was sat at the table flicking through something on his phone. He’d managed to set the table and Gwen had told him off for getting in her way, which only caused him to throw a dimpled smirk her way.

Gwen shouted King for dinner. She looked at Blake when she didn’t get a reply or hear any movement. Blake nodded over to the direction of Apollo while Gwen walked upstairs. Gwen reached King’s room and saw the door shut. She gently knocked before entering finding King sat on his bed, facing the wall. She walked around to him taking in his red tear stained face.

“Baby dinners ready,”

“I’m not hungry” King snapped.

“You need to eat. And I suggest you get out of this mood right now. You’ve been like this since I picked you up” Gwen said looking at her first born.

“I said I’m not hungry” King said, moving to lay down on the bed.

“Kingston James McGregor Rossdale! Get yourself down those stairs now.” Gwen shouted.

She watched as her son stomped out of his room. Sounding like rhino as he marched down the stairs. Gwen’s hands shook with adrenaline. Maybe the divorce was a bad idea. Her son’s happiness was more important than hers.

Gwen went back downstairs sitting at the table with the rest of the family. They listened as Zuma said grace before digging into the meal. All but King. He sat playing with his food not talking to anyone and ignoring everyone.

Blake noticed the upset in Gwen’s eyes as she watched her son isolate himself.

“Hey King are you gonna eat some food bud?” Blake asked.

“I’m not your bud.” He retorted.

Everyone was taken aback including Apollo who was shocked at the loud voice.

“Kingston!” Gwen scolded.

King stood up, swiping his plate across the table and watched as it crashed onto the floor, the plate breaking and food flying everywhere. Apollo began crying, Zuma sat still staring at his plate.

“I hate it here! I hate life! And I hate you!”  King shouted looking directly at Gwen before running off.

Blake heard the front door open and slam, wincing at the sound.

Blake got up and soothed Apollo before looking over at Zuma.

“Hey Zum, why don’t you take Apollo and got check on the chicks?” Blake asked.

Zuma nodded taking Apollo’s hand and walking away. Gwen broke down. Her sobs echoing in the dining room. Her body violently shaking.

“Hey… Hey… Shush” Blake tried to sooth her crouching down to try and look into her eyes.

“It’s all my fault. I should have just stayed married to him. I should have stayed unhappy and the boys would have been happy” Gwen said wiping furiously at her eyes.

“You said yourself they weren’t happy, just as much as you weren’t. Hearing you tear each other apart. I’m going to get him; you stay here and calm down okay?” Blake said placing a kiss on her forehead.

He left the house in a sprint hoping to catch up to King. But he didn’t have to look far. He found him crouched down next to Gwen’s car. His head in his hands as his body shook like Gwen’s did not two minutes ago. Blake sat down next to King. Taking a moment to think about what to say.

“Go away” King said, not looking up.

“Hey, I know you’re having a bad day but you don’t have to act like this” Blake began.

“What do you know?! You’re not my dad! You’re just some hillbilly my mom is with because my dad yelled at her a few times!” King snapped.

Blake had, had it with King’s rude attitude. Having a bad day was one thing but telling his mom he hated her was another. Blake stood up, taking Kingston’s wrist, pulling him up to his feet. Blake flung King over his shoulder, in a fireman’s hold, walking back into the house. He walked past Gwen and the other two boys and went straight up to King’s room. He sat him on the bed and watched as he sighed heavily turning away.

Blake sighed and began collecting King’s belongings. He started with the teddys and balls, the small things. Before coming back and removing the TV and games console, along with the games. It wasn’t long before King’s room was bare, only shelves that once held toys and his bed left.

“Let me tell you something Kingston” Blake began, using his height to intimidate him slightly. “I may be from a different place to you, but that doesn’t give you the right to disrespect me or anyone for that matter. You know your mom and dad used to argue. You told me that yourself. You told me you hated hearing her cry. Guess what. You are the reason she is downstairs crying right now. I don’t care if you’re having a bad day. You do not tell your mom you hate her. Look around. Everything you had in this room was because of her. Because she loves you and wants you to have the best. She had lived in a hell and you are continuing that for her. Would you rather her get back with your dad and listen to all the arguing again?”

“No”

“Exactly. You need to think about what you have done and said to your mom. Because she doesn’t deserve your anger. When you’ve thought about what you’ve done you can come and apologise to your mom.” Blake said walking out of his room, slamming the door in the process.

He stood outside for a second, hearing King cry broke his heart a bit but he needed to learn how to treat people.

Blake went downstairs as saw Zuma helping his mom pick the broken plate up while Gingy licked up the food. Blake crouched down next to her taking the broken plate from her. He saw her bloodshot eyes and gestured to the living room, Gwen nodded leaving instantly.

“I’m sorry for what King said” Came Zuma’s quiet voice.

“It’s okay bud” Blake said continuing to clean up.

“It’s not though. You make Mom a lot happier than she’s been in a while. And I don’t want her to lose her happiness and I don’t want to lose you either because who’s going to teach me to play the guitar and help me with my songs” Zuma explained.

Blake stopped what he was doing and hugged Zuma.

“You’re not going to lose me” Blake answered. “Why don’t you go put your pjs on and we’ll watch a movie”

Zuma ran upstairs, leaving Blake alone to take a breather. His body lead him to Gwen who was curled up on the couch with Apollo holding her, his lips occasionally kissing her.

“I’m sorry” Gwen whispered.

Blake just shook his head. Taking a seat next to Gwen.

Two hours later a nervous King came into the living room. He was unable to look both Gwen and Blake in the eye.

“Mom can I talk to you for a minute?” King asked his hands ringing around one and other.

“That depends are you going to yell at me again?” Gwen asked.

King shook his head. Gwen looked at Blake and handed a fast-asleep Apollo over to him.  King led his mom into the kitchen taking a seat at the kitchen island.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. You’re my mom. Everything you do you think of us. I just got mad. I saw Dad with Mindy and I guess everything just sank in. I didn’t mean to take it out on you or Blake. I just didn’t know what to do. Dad keeps telling us that you and him will get back together and I really don’t want you to because you’re happier now and Dad has Mindy and you shouldn’t be forced to be unhappy because he messed up. I’m so sorry Mom” King said his eyes streaming with tears.

“It’s okay baby. Me and your dad aren’t getting back together. But next time something like this is bugging you talk to me okay?” Gwen said wrapping King into a hug.

“Do you think Blake will ever forgive me? I don’t want him to leave, because I messed up. I was thinking I could use my pocket money and get him a thank you gift you know cause he’s around more than Dad. Will you help me find something? I don’t want him to hate me mom” King said hugging her tighter.

“He doesn’t hate you but you upset him and you need to apologize. I know what you can get him but you’re not having pocket money for the next few weeks” Gwen reassured. “Go upstairs and get ready for bed. I’ll put everything back in your room tomorrow”

King nodded unwrapping his arms from his mom. Taking a step before running back into his mom’s arms.

“I love you” King whispered.

“I love you too”

 

The next afternoon Gwen brought King back to her house after going out to get Blake a thank you gift. King went into the house holding the small gift bag in his hand. He found Blake sat with Zuma and Apollo looking at the chicks and writing songs.

“B-Blake… Can I talk to you please?” King stuttered.

Blake nodded standing up and following King to the patio table outside.

“I’m sorry for what I said yesterday. I was incredibly rude and horrible and I understand if you hate me but don’t leave mom. Please. You make her so happy. You were right about me being disrespectful. I was angry and I took it out on you because you’re more of a dad than my own. And he’s too busy with his girlfriends. I acted out and I know it was wrong. I’ve learnt my lesson. I talked to Mom and I got you this” King apologized handing the gift back over. “I used all my pocket money and some from the next few weeks. I wanted to say thank you for being my step dad. Please forgive me”

“King you didn’t have to get me anything. I understand you were having a bad day, but you needed to understand that words are hurtful too. You hurt your mom and she didn’t deserve that” Blake said pulling King into a hug. “I forgive you”

Blake kissed Kings blond locks before looking at the gift bag. He opened it to find red tissue paper hiding whatever was in there. Ferreting around Blake pulled out a sharp, hard object. His eyes glistened with tears at what he saw. A Stag pocket knife, the head of a stag, extremely well detailed sat in his hand. Like the one he lost at the airport years ago.

“Mom helped me. She told me you lost your old one.” King explained.

“I love it. Thank you, King,”

“Thank you for being my dad”  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit AU but let me know what you think.
> 
> Lou :P


	3. Football

It was mid-afternoon in sunny LA. Gwen wanted to be outside enjoying the pool, one of the main reasons she bought the house. Instead she was trying to get King cleaned up. Gavin had dropped him off twenty minutes ago, and so far, he’d thrown up on the floor and down his top. His eyes were bloodshot probably from crying and feeling ill. Gavin didn’t say when he started throwing up just that it was Gwen’s day and he had places to be.

Gwen managed to get King to the bathroom and started running the water for the bath. She stripped him down to his underwear and put everything in the wash. She brushed his hair back and felt his head in the process. It was hot but if she was heaving every few minutes she would be too.  Gwen was about to head downstairs and clean the floor when King called out for her. His voice was weak and his energy down the drain. Just as the word left his name his head flew over the toilet and his small body shuck as he threw up what he had left in his body.

When he pulled his head back tears were swimming down his face. Gwen grabbed a cloth and quickly wiped his face and nose. She helped him stand up and managed to get his underwear off before getting him in the luke warm water to clean up a bit.

“When did you start being sick baby?” Gwen asked, her mommy voice making an appearance.

“An hour before Dad dropped me off. I started feeling sick last night. Dad said it’s just because I had a lot of sugar and put me to bed. But it feels worse and I can’t stop.” King said his voice cracking at the thought of always being sick.

“Babe?!” Blake’s voice rang through the house.

“Blake! There’s….”

“Shit!” Blake shouted as he stepped in the sick; interrupting Gwen’s warning.

Gwen heard Blake take his shoes off before coming upstairs.

“Baby, you have a bug or something. You’re not going to be sick forever you just need to rest.”  Gwen said, wiping King’s body.

“I … I’m going to leave you in mom mode” Blake said gagging at the smell.

Gwen smirked at Blake and watched as he retreated out of the bathroom and then the house. Gwen helped King’s lithe body out of the bath and wrapped him in a fluffy towel.

“We’ll get you dressed and you can come rest on the couch. I’ll get you a bin baby.” Gwen replied, leading King to the bedroom.

Once he was settled downstairs Gwen headed to the hall where he first threw up. She started cleaning the mess up. She was just standing up when she saw Blake’s crocodile skin boots laid on the floor. He drove home barefoot. Gwen can’t believe he was so put off by sick. Yeah it wasn’t nice but it’s part of the role of being a parent.

Gwen walked through the living room with Blake’s boots and the bucket, checking on her baby in the process. He was fast asleep on the couch, the television playing in the background. Gwen quickly washed Blake’s shoes and left them outside to dry before heading back into the living room and sitting down with her cup of tea. The sun was high in the sky as the day slowly ticked by.

When King woke up again it was just after three in the afternoon.

“Mom, when are you getting Zuma?” He said looking at the clock.

She had completely forgotten to arrange transport for her middle child. After murmuring _Shit_ a few times, she took her phone into the kitchen and dialled her boyfriend.

“Hey Babe?”

“What’s up Gwen?” Blake asked his tone light and happy.

“Would you mind picking Zuma up from football. I forgot to ask Todd if he could get him too as well as Apollo and Todd’s an hour away from Zuma.” Gwen said starting to panic and her son stranded.

“Yeah that’s not a problem. How’s King?”

“A bit better he’s just woke up and he’s not thrown up since about one” Gwen explained.

“Okay that’s good. I’m going to get Z-man and I’ll be at yours soon.”

Blake arrived at the park where Zuma’s practice was and saw Zuma sat on the floor playing with the ball while talking to his coach. Blake walked up to the pair feeling slightly out of sorts.

“Hey buddy, you ready to go?” Blake asked, looking down at Zuma.

Zuma was a bit shocked at seeing Blake being here, obviously expecting his mom or Todd. The coach saw Zuma’s puzzlement and looked at Blake.

“And you are?” The coach asked.

“Urm…”

How do you explain you’re the boyfriend when the divorce isn’t even announced?

“He’s my dad” Zuma chimed in running up to Blake.

“You’re dad?” The coach asked looking Blake up and down.

“Yep that’s me.” Blake said his confidence coming back, the man before him had clearly never met Gavin.

The coach nodded and let Blake take Zuma home. Blake scooped Zuma up and put him on his shoulders as he listened to Zuma tell him about the game. His team won one, zero. Which Zuma was extremely proud of.

When Zuma climbed into the car, he saw the mud from his shoes that he forgot to knock off. Blake looked at the Blake who was just getting in the car and his cheeks started to go red.

“What’s up bud?” Blake asked.

“I didn’t… I didn’t knock the mud off my boots and it’s on the seats.” Zuma said growing redder and redder.

“It’s okay bud. There’s worst thing been in the back of the car than mud. Betty for one, after she’s been in a lake. That’s hell. I’ll hoover it on the weekend.”

Zuma just nodded; stunned at Blake’s reaction. He was expecting to be yelled at like his dad had done so many times.

When they arrived at Gwen’s Zuma begged Blake to come in and play some more ball with him. So, Blake agreed. When he stepped in the house he made sure to look for vomit on the floor before stepping anywhere and followed Zuma to the kitchen. Gwen was stood at the stove cooking dinner when the pair of them burst into the room laughing like maniacs.

“Hey Zuma why don’t you go warm up and I’ll be out in a second.” Blake said walking closer to Gwen.

“You’re only saying that ‘cause you want to kiss my mom.” Zuma said chuckling before running off.

Blake was shocked and Gwen laughed at his face before leaning in and kissing Blake.

“I think you are officially his favourite.” Gwen whispered into Blake’s ear.

“Am I your favourite?” He asked back, cocking his eyebrow as his hands circled her waist.

“Besides food? Yes.” Gwen replied kissing Blake, sending him on his way.

When he walked outside he saw his boots clean and dry waiting on the porch. _Man, Gwen is amazing_ he thought as he went to play with Zuma.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one bites the dust...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the story :P
> 
> Lou x


End file.
